Revelations
by firenine
Summary: With her mind still wandering back to Sookie's wedding, Rory returns home from D.C. to find her parents are back together, and her relationship with Dean is no longer working.
1. Liar, Liar

Revelations   
  
Chapter one: Liar, Liar   
  
disclaimer: I don't own anything, just this plot and possibly an OC. don't sue me!   
  
by: Umi [aeris_cloud7@yahoo.com]   
  
She sat contemplative at her desk, the sunlight beginning to fade backwards from her chair to the window. Sighing, Rory closed her history book and closed her eyes, letting her head fall into her open palms.   
  
_"I don't know. I just moved back," Jess said to her, hands at his sides.   
  
She leaned forwards and grappled him towards her, finding his lips with a clumsy but sweet kiss. It lasted seconds in reality, but minutes in her mind.   
  
She pulled away, horrified and yet pleased that she had finally come to terms with her feelings- sort of...   
  
"Oh my god. Oh my god. You can't tell anyone about this!" she said frantically.   
  
Hurt flashed across his face momentarily, taking place of the previous dazed expression.   
  
"I won't," he replied.   
  
She turned to run, but realized that she never welcomed him home.   
  
"Welcome home!" she yelled before running to meet her mother._   
  
Four months had passed since that moment, and all Rory received from Jess was an uncomfortable 'hi' and awkward eye-catching times where both would hurriedly turn away, too embarrassed to face each other.   
  
She had been to D.C. and gone through the program, albeit with Paris, who had calmed down from her previous neurotic self. That summer with Paris changed her, all for the better of course. Rory came home more self-confident than ever, no thanks to Paris. She had learned leadership and knew that the last year of highschool would be a success because she and Paris were going to play big parts in it.   
  
Coming home was hard. She arrived mid-afternoon, to a cold and seemingly unfamiliar house.   
  
_ "Hello?" her voice reverberated throughout the house. She said it again, only to find that nobody was home.   
  
"Mom?" she asked out loud. Again she was greeted by her own voice. Frowning, she put down her bags in the hallway and went upstairs to her mother's room. The door was shut and so she knocked.   
  
She heard someone groan and get up.   
  
"Mo-" Rory began to say as the door opened.   
  
"DAD?" she asked out loud.   
  
"Oh, Rory. Hi sweetie. When did you get home?" he asked as he shut the door, trying to block Rory's view from the inside of the room.   
  
"Not more than five minutes ago. Is mom in there?" she asked, too busy trying to look over her father's shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, she hasn't been feeling well. I came to take care of her," he said, ushering her downstairs.   
  
"But, the last time I talked to her, like two days ago, she sounded fine. When did this happen?" she asked.   
  
"Yesterday actually. She got some kind of food poisoning," he said as he led her to the kitchen and proceeded to make coffee for the both of them.   
  
"What? How? I knew it! She and Luke are still mad at each other. Jeez, why can't they just make up?" Rory said.   
  
"Well, she was eating at that diner that Michel usually eats at?"   
  
"Ack, the one with the sorry excuse for coffee? I told her not to go there!" she said.   
  
"The very one. I don't really know about her and Luke not speaking, but something tells me that she had a hand in it. You know your mom, she's too vocal at the wrong times," he said.   
  
"Yeah well, I don't know why she wouldn't tell me, but I'm sure she wouldn't have said or done anything that would have led them to THIS," Rory said defiantly.   
  
"I can't say that I know Luke-"   
  
"You don't, Dad," she said.   
  
"Well I was just stating that you never know, he could have been the one who blew a fuse and left your mother with the debris," Christopher said, standing up to get two mugs for coffee.   
  
"Whatever. I don't want to talk about this anymore," she said softly.   
  
"Okay... so how was the trip?" he asked.   
  
"It was fine. Learned a lot of stuff, had a little bit of fun when time allowed me to, got some souvenirs I know mom would love, read a lot, that's about it," she said.   
  
"And?" he asked his daughter, knowing something was amiss.   
  
"Nothing. That's all I really did. You can ask Paris if you want," she said defensively.   
  
"Is there something wrong?"   
  
"No, there is nothing wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see Lane and Dean," she said getting up.   
  
"Don't you want your coffee?" he asked.   
  
"I'll stop by Luke's," Rory said before closing the front door behind her.   
  
_ "Jess, what are you doing to me?" Rory thought out loud. Getting up, she decided to clear her head and take a walk.   
  
"Hi sweetie, where are you going?" asked Lorelai.   
  
"For a walk. Need to clear my head. I'll call if I'm late," she said.   
  
Lorelai heard the door close and she sighed loudly.   
  
"I wish you would tell me what's wrong," she said softly.   
  
Stars Hollow was still as she remembered it, nothing changed or missing. She walked quickly and ended up at the entrance of Luke's, unsure whether to go in or not. Deciding against it, she turned around, only to face Jess.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me," she said politely, trying to get out of his way.   
  
"I'm not going inside," he said.   
  
"Uh, okay," she said, standing still, trying her hardest to look anywhere but into his eyes.   
  
"You're back," he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.   
  
"Yeah. How was your summer?" Rory asked.   
  
"Okay I guess. Yours?"   
  
"Good,"   
  
"That's good," he said.   
  
"Yeah,"   
  
The two stood in silence, too nervous to say anything to each other, but both wanting to just confess everything. There was never a more right moment.   
  
"So where's Dean?" Jess asked.   
  
"Last time I talked to him, he was in Chicago. I guess he's still there," she said.   
  
"How are you?" he asked.   
  
"I'm fine. You?"   
  
"I've been better. I missed you, well you know, I mean talking to you," he mumbled.   
  
"Me too. How did you do on finals?" she asked.   
  
"Okay I guess. They're not holding me back a year anymore," he said.   
  
"That's good. I'm glad, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you, uh, not that you need my help" she said.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I did this on my own accord," he said.   
  
"Well it's good seeing you, I have to get back and finish up my homework. See you around, Jess," Rory said, turning quickly to leave. Every nerve felt as though it was on fire, just by being near him.   
  
Jess watched her walked away, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her jacket, the careful way she walked as though she would break. He ran after her and grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Rory wait," he called out.   
  
"What?" she asked, an almost frightened look washed over her face.   
  
"I wanted to tell you thank you," he said.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For this," he said as he leaned forwards and kissed her on her cheek.   
  
She blushed so hard that she thought all the capillaries in her cheeks had burst.   
  
"What was that for?"   
  
"For being you. I haven't stopped thinking about that day I came back. It was the best decision I've ever made," he confessed.   
  
"Please don't do this Jess. Not now," Rory sighed, turning to move, not realizing his hand was still lightly gripping her wrist.   
  
"No, I've waited months to talk to you. I can't hold it in any longer. I don't care if you love Dean, you belong with me," he said quickly.   
  
Rory blanched. Freeing herself of his hand, she moved back, shock widening her eyes.   
  
"Why are you surprised I said that?" he asked.   
  
"I'm, I'm not. I don't know!" she said, confused.   
  
"You know I'm right. I've known it since the day I met you!" Jess said.   
  
"How can you possibly know that? I have a boyfriend, his name is Dean if you didn't already catch it, I'm in love with him, I will always be in love with him!" she said.   
  
"Have you been running that little speech in your head for so long? If you loved Dean so much then WHY did you kiss me at Sookie's wedding?" he demanded.   
  
"I don't know! It was spur of the moment. I was glad to see you home, here where you belong with Luke. I'm sorry if you thought it was more, I just-" Rory said.   
  
"You just what? Kiss all your friends? Am I even a friend?" he asked.   
  
"How can you possibly even think that about me? And of course I consider you my friend. I am not going to have this conversation with you. What's done is done, the kiss meant nothing," she said coldly and turned, running home as fast as her legs would carry.   
  
Jess stood on the sidewalk, his heart feeling as though it had been trampled upon, then torn in two.   
  
She ran, tears of frustration and anger beginning to run down her cheeks. Stopping at the foot of her lawn, she saw her mother standing on the porch, arms crossed over her chest, waiting for her.   
  
"You saw him didn't you?" Lorelai asked from where she was standing.   
  
"No," Rory lied, wiping the tears from her face.   
  
"You have to tell me the truth right now. What happened at Sookie's wedding. I know that Sherry being pregnant has nothing to do with this. Tell me right now missy, I can't stand seeing you so out of place,"   
  
"There is nothing wrong. Period. I just, too much stuff on my mind. I have a meeting with Paris tomorrow and my term paper is due in two days; I haven't even started yet, and after school I have a Franklin meeting," Rory said.   
  
"No, that is not it. Lorelai Gilmore you tell me what is wrong with you this instant. I am supposed to be your best friend. Don't stand there and lie to me when I can see it in you everyday,"   
  
"Mom, would you quit the "best friend" act? I already told you the truth. I'm stressed, and if you'll excuse me, I have to go finish my history homework," Rory said as she ran up the porch steps, past her mother and into the house.   
  
"I wish you'd stop lying to me," Lorelai said sadly.   
  
A.N. - OMG, be nice. This is my first GG fic. Don't think I have the characters in their usual selves, but I know I'm gonna get working on that. Any case, there's way more to this story than meets the eye. Review! Thanks. Hope nobody wrote a fic like this already...... but please don't hold it against me because I don't read GG fics, I JUST started writing them. 


	2. Pain and White Flashes of Lights

Revelations   
  
Ch2. Pain and White Flashes of Light   
  
by: Umi [aeris_cloud7@yahoo.com]   
  
disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot. Don't sue me!   
  
note- This title has very little to do with the story. Uh... you can connect the words after you finish the chapter. Hint: Pain=Dean, Flashes of Light=Touch. Obscure? YOU BETCHA! Wait until you've finished, then you know the significance of my cheesy title.   
  
--------------------   
  
"People, we have to get the articles in by today if we want to put the Franklin out by tomorrow morning!" Paris barked. Few of them trembled, still afraid of her capabilities.   
  
"Rory, are you listening to me?!?" Paris said.   
  
Rory stared out the window, a gasp catching in her breath as a boy who resembled Jess passed by. She turned her head around and met Paris' eyes.   
  
"I said, are you listening to me? Jeez Gilmore, what's wrong with you?"   
  
"Paris... nothing is wrong with me. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. Could you repeat what you were saying?"   
  
"Have you finished your article on teenage angst yet?"   
  
"Yes,"   
  
"Give it to me,"   
  
"No."   
  
"Why not?" Paris asked, very irritated.   
  
"I left it at home..." Rory said quietly.   
  
"Rory! That is not like you. You're supposed to be organized, efficient, like a motor! Instead you've become forgetful and lazy. That's not good for the Franklin," Paris chided.   
  
"I'll go home and get it right now," Rory said.   
  
"You better!" Paris called after her, watching Rory run out of the room.   
  
The car Dean gave her was repaired and still running, not as well as before, but it was decent enough. Running out to the courtyard, she stopped dead in her tracks. The boy she saw had been Jess.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, still keeping her distance.   
  
"I had to see you," he said.   
  
"Despite what I said to you last night? I said we are not going to talk about that," Rory said.   
  
"I didn't come here to talk to you about that. I wanted to take you out to lunch," he said.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"You know why,"   
  
"No I don't. Please excuse me, I need to get a very important article that I left at home," Rory said as she ran past him, her arm brushing his. The fraction of the second they touched made her see white. Jess must have been something paranormal to be able to do that to her. She never felt like that even around Dean.   
  
"I know you felt that too!" Jess called after her. She stopped once more.   
  
"I don't understand," she said, not facing him.   
  
"I know you do. I felt it, I know you did too," he said.   
  
She shook her head and ran to the car, fumbling to open the door. She jumped in, stuck the keys in the ignition and drove. Tears welled in her eyes. How could he possibly know?   
  
Jess still stood there at the entrance of Chilton.   
  
"I know it's in you. When will you see it?" he asked before turning to leave.   
  
Rory reached home faster than usual, ran up the porch steps and unlocked the door only to find both her parents, making out on the couch.   
  
"What the hell?" she said outloud, suddenly clapping a hand over her mouth. This was a good thing!   
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter sheepishly, a cheesy smile spread on her face. "Hi babe,"   
  
"Dad, mom? What is going on? I thought you were still with Sherry," Rory said, looking at her father.   
  
"I, sit down. I'll explain everything," he said, patting the last space on the couch.   
  
"Well, I'm dying to hear what things have lead up to you and mom making out," Rory said excitedly, Jess forgotten.   
  
"Turns out that Sherry's doctor had someone else's pregnancy test and she isn't pregnant. I was kind of shocked, but also glad. So first thing I did was tell her that I couldn't be with her because my heart wasn't in it. Surprisingly, she agreed with me. That happened last week. Since then, we've both been packing and we're going our separate ways. I arrived like... an hour ago," he said happily.   
  
"My god, you and mom have been fooling around for an hour? For shame!" she said, laughing.   
  
"I know, I know. I need to be taught a lesson. I knew I had to be here, with you two, MY girls," he said, placing an arm around each Gilmore girl.   
  
"I am so glad," Lorelai exclaimed. "You know what that means," she said grinning as she stood.   
  
"Margueritas!" Rory said.   
  
"I have to be around here more often," Christopher said as he pulled his daughter up and accompanied Lorelai to the kitchen. She hummed as she gathered the ingredients, whipping up a couple virgin ones for Rory and then adding the alcohol to hers and Christopher's.   
  
"I'm so happy for you two," Rory said, sitting at the kitchen table.   
  
"We both are," Chris and Lorelai said at the same time.   
  
"Oh my god! I forgot why I even came home. Argh, Paris is going to be so mad," Rory said as she set her drink down. The phone rang.   
  
She got up, picked the phone up and answered. "Hello?"   
  
"Did you get lost on your way home?!? Where's the article???" Paris demanded.   
  
"Hey, family stuff okay. Can I just fax it to you?" Rory asked.   
  
"Fine. But you better have a legitimate reason for me at school tomorrow," Paris said as she hung up.   
  
"Who was that?" Chris asked.   
  
"Paris. She freaked because I had to come and get an article that I forgot to bring home, and well you know why she freaked," Rory concluded, sitting back down and basking in the warmth she felt around both parents.   
  
"I just realized today is Thursday," Lorelai said.   
  
"Dinner at grandma's tomorrow," Rory said out loud, smiling from ear to ear.   
  
"My parents are going to be thrilled. They've always loved you Chris, well except when they found out you knocked me up... but it was a good thing, because look at the angel we've made," Lorelai said, lightly chucking Rory under the chin.   
  
"Mom, you're babbling," Rory said.   
  
"Like a brook. Must be the tequila," she said happily.   
  
"I'm so glad to be back," Christopher said.   
  
"We are too," Rory and her mother said in unison.   
  
The Gilmore girls were finally complete.   
  
"So what are we going to do for dinner?" Christopher asked.   
  
"I don't know, order out I guess. Babe, what would you like?" Lorelai asked.   
  
"Hmm... can we PLEASE order Indian food?" she pleaded.   
  
Lorelai wrinkled her nose, but agreed.   
  
"Thank you mom!" she said, throwing her arms around her mother. She went to her father and did the same as well.   
  
"Thank you for coming back, daddy," she whispered in his ear.   
  
"Anything for my girls," he whispered back.   
  
"Conspiring against me huh? Well don't, because I," Lorelai said.   
  
"You what? Nothing," Christopher said as he captured her lips with his, earning a squeal of happiness from Rory.   
  
They ordered their food, laughing and smiling so genuinely in the first time. Rory checked her watch, grimacing slightly as she shifted, her stomach too full of good Indian food. It was 9:30.   
  
"I want to go for a walk. I need to let all this goodness digest," she said, standing up.   
  
"Try to come home late. You're father and I need some quality time!" Lorelai exclaimed.   
  
"Oh my god mom, I just ate!" Rory said, enjoying how well both her parents looked with each other. She waved, grabbed the keys and her cell phone before leaving.   
  
Night time in Stars Hollow was quiet, but not overtly so. She watched a bunch of leaves swirl across the sidewalk and passed Doose's. Luke's was still open, but she saw no sign of Jess inside. Trying to forget about him, she crossed the street and walked towards the gazebo. Sitting inside, she breathed in the fresh air, closing her eyes.   
  
"You're lucky we live in such a safe town. Hoodlums like me could have easily taken advantage of you," Jess said, staring down at her.   
  
"Jess, you're not a hoodlum," she said, eyes still closed.   
  
Jess smiled, Rory trusted him. He sat next to her, not too close but just enough to be near her.   
  
"What are you doing out at this time?" he asked.   
  
"It's not that late," she said.   
  
"I know, but you're usually studying, talking on the phone, with Dean," he said softly.   
  
"That's not only what I do,"   
  
"I know," he said. They sat in silence. Rory felt a sudden urge go through her, so sudden that it made her eyes snap open. For reasons unknown to her, she reached out blindly in search for Jess' hand. She found it, squeezed it lightly and left in there. He squeezed back, surprised but glad.   
  
"Why are we holding hands?" he asked her.   
  
"Solace," she explained.   
  
"For what? You're not troubled," he answered.   
  
"Yes I am. Everything is just too much. Overwhelming. I think my parents are getting back together," she said.   
  
"Isn't that what you've always wished for?" he asked.   
  
"Yes! I've been waiting my whole life for my father to come back. And now he has, but it's so weird. I don't know why. And then there's you," she said.   
  
"What about me?" Jess asked.   
  
"I'm so confused. I know what you meant when you said that thing to me at Chilton today. I did feel it," Rory admitted.   
  
"Like bright white light," they both said in unison.   
  
"Everything is synchronized today. Like swimming," Rory said, slightly amused.   
  
"Remember that Sting song? Synchronicity," Jess said.   
  
"Irrelevant. Haha, I missed you," she said, turning to face him.   
  
"I think you established that the last time we spoke. Did I mention I did too?" he asked, searching her eyes.   
  
"Quit looking at me like that," she said.   
  
"Like what? Like I want to kiss you? Because I do," he whispered, reaching out to caress her cheek.   
  
"Then do it," she answered, leaning in towards him.   
  
Their lips were fractions of an inch apart and Jess had to say something.   
  
"Thank you," he whispered.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For coming to your senses," he said before capturing her lips in a chaste kiss.   
  
"I would never imagined this," Dean said loudly, breaking up their innocent kiss.   
  
"Dean, I," she stuttered.   
  
"No, don't explain it to me. I knew it! And I still trusted you. Why with him? WHY?" he asked angrily.   
  
"I don't know!" she lied. "It, I'm sorry Dean!" she apologized, not sure why she reverted to fibbing.   
  
"Don't apologize to me. It's over Rory. I knew he was bad news the first day he came to Stars Hollow. I don't understand why you couldn't see it," he said sadly.   
  
"I, Dean, please don't," she tried to say. There was no point, he had broken up with her, attempting anything was futile.   
  
"No, I'm sorry Rory. We're done," he said before turning to leave.   
  
"Watch your back Mariano. I'll kill you if you hurt her," he called, not turning to face them.   
  
Rory's eyes fell to the wood slats of the gazebo floor. Tears burned her eyes, her hands balled up into tight fists. She let the tears come, heart-wrenching sobs came up. She was bent over, her hot tears spilling onto the old wood of the gazebo. Jess sat there, staring. He was compelled to comfort her, but had no words to say. It was his fault?   
  
He thought that it was enough. Grabbing a hold of her shoulder, he placed her back into a seated position then stood her up. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing light kisses into her hair, a hand running up and down her back.   
  
"It's okay. Shh... I'm sorry Rory," he whispered into her ear.   
  
"You, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm not upset over Dean," she managed to choke out between sobs. "I'm so lost," she said.   
  
"You're not lost. I found you," he said.   
  
"Don't leave me," she said.   
  
"Never," he kissed her cheek, tenderly wiping tears off of face.   
  
A.N. - So??? Characters better this time? I sure hope so! Anyways, please review. Thanks. I know that whole "Bright white light" thingy with Rory and Jess was kinda creepy, but I dunno, when you're in love, you feel and see things differently. So don't get creeped out! And... if my characters remain OOC, I guess I'll just leave them that way. They're not over the top weird. 


End file.
